


Dance With Me

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apoo just wants a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

            If there was one thing Apoo loved, it was music. He listened to it almost constantly, and was often seen dancing through-out the hideout of the Kidd Pirates. The brunet would even start to sing or hum as he danced, far too entertained with himself as he annoyed what could possibly be the entire base. Today was no different. Apoo was still dancing down the hall, his headphones around his neck, letting the music blast and echo off of the stone hallways. However, he had a mission today – one that he thought was utterly fantastic. After all, he was brilliant, and there was no way he could fail, what with his blind determination. Now, he just had to catch the Magician off-guard.

 

            The long-armed man peered into the common room, a grin spreading across his lips as he saw his blond lover just sitting down into a chair in front of a table. He often sat there when he read a book or his cards. He watched as those lithe fingers dove into is coat pocket, pulling out his signature deck of cards. That was perfect!

            Walking into the room, Apoo quickly grabbed Hawkins’ wrist, stopping the blond’s movement. Wine red eyes turned to look at the taller, confusion and slight irritation shining dimly through.

 

            “Can I help you, Scratchmen?”

            “Yeah, stand up,” the brunet grinned. He didn’t wait for Hawkins to answer – or rather protest – before he tugged the other up to his feet. Hawkins tore his hand away, setting his deck down onto the table. He moved the chair away from pressing against the back of his legs, before he turned to stare up at the other.

 

            “There. Now what?”

            “Dance with me.”

 

            “…Excuse you?” The blond asked, his ever-present frown on his face deepening.

            “Dance with me!” Apoo grinned, extending his extra-long arms out to the other.

 

            Hawkins let out a sigh, shaking his head. He looked up at the other, before letting out another sigh, knowing that there would be no way out of this. “If I do, will you let me read my cards?”

 

            “Apapa!” The brunet laughed. “Just dance with me!”

 

            Hawkins reluctantly nodded. “Fine. Make it quick.”

 

            Apoo couldn’t help but grin. Even though his extra-long arms were slightly awkward for more intimate moments, the brunet found that winding his arms around the Magician’s waist was the most comfortable for the both of them, and it was also the easiest way to pull Hawkins against himself. He began to sway, slowly leading the smaller of the two in a slow dance, humming a soft tune as he did. The blond didn’t seem too happy to be dancing with his lover, but he also didn’t seem entirely upset about the whole situation. He even seemed to be tolerating the tune that the taller had chosen.

 

            They danced for a few minutes before something changed. Hawkins shifted closer to the taller, moving his head to rest on the brunet’s chest. His wine-red eyes slipped shut as he let out a soft sigh that sounded rather pleased. Apoo felt his heart flutter slightly. In a retaliation of sorts, he squeezed the other closer to himself, letting his own eyes slip shut as they danced. He continued to hum the tune, looping it together to try and prolong this moment. Time passed by slowly, which was just fine for the long-armed man.

 

            However, it didn’t last. The song ended because the taller forgot to keep humming slightly and felt Hawkins tense in his arms. The blond pulled away from the embrace as Apoo reluctantly let him go. He watched as the Magician returned back to his chair and table, picking up his tarot deck and started shuffling the cards as if nothing had just happened between them, as if that moment didn’t just happen. Letting out a soft sigh, the brunet turned and walked towards the door.

 

            “Scratchmen.”

 

            Apoo stopped, with his hand on the door knob, as he turned around to face the red-eyed man.

 

            “That was pleasant. Perhaps we should do that again,” the blond spoke as if he were commenting about the weather as he began to read his cards. The taller let a grin spread across his face.

            “Apapa,” he laughed. “Maybe.” Whistling, the long-armed man walked out into the hall, intent on savouring this good mood the best way he knew how – bugging Eustass.


End file.
